project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Avernacus
Rei Avernacus is a Shingami with no affiliation. He is Ren Avernacus's counterpart, lacking all of the good qualities and the kind heart that his Shinigami counterpart possesses. Appearance Rei is nearly identical to Ren in the past, with his facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked which is arranged in a very basic manner, along with his fairly regular build and a lithesome body, which enable him to perform feats due to flexibility, and and the olive-brown skin complexion that contrast with his hair. Some main differences though is how Rei seems to have heterochromia: his left eye is the similar amber brown, but his right eye is a sapphire blue. Along with that, Rei also has three red marks that go down his face from his left cheek. Rei's uniform is comprised of a simple sleeveless black uniform with four streaks that flow out separately, two on the front and two from the back. The inside of the uniform is red colored. He also sports a pair of matching black pants that go up to his ankles. One thing that is unique about him is how he doesn't wear any shoes, always remaining barefoot. However, Rei has the ability to disguise himself by slightly altering his face to resemble that of Ren's face, his right eye becoming same as his left and the red marks fading away. Along with that, Rei dons a large cloak to cover himself with so that no one sees his face, for some reason. Personality If one word is what is said to describe Rei, it would be... emotionless. Rei seems to possess little to no emotion, never showing joy, anger, or even surprise at things. Even when something unexpected happens, Ren usually doesn't show anything. This has given anyone the impression that Ren has no emotions whatsoever, almost as if he was a machine driven by a purpose, and follows what he finds to be the most logical. However, that is not the case. Rei does indeed possess emotions, but he is just apathetic towards nearly everything, viewing everything in a 3rd person point of view. To him, the world is just a hopeless place where humans show constant signs of immaturity to the point that they never seem to learn from history, and thus they simply repeat the same mistakes all over again. Due to this, Rei also views life as something meanigless, and thus sees no value in a life, thus having no remorse in taking it, and no pleasure either. So while he does not seeking out lives to take, he would not hesitate to claim one if he must. This makes Rei a very ruthless being. However, deep down, Rei wishes to continue to observe things around for individuals that could actually help change things a little, finding humans actually performing something right to be almost joyous. Thus, he has a desire to constantly watch them to see what would happen, with the hope that they actually could learn from their mistakes and make the effort to change. Of course, even then, Rei knows one thing. He has a purpose, and he must see to its completion. Having the memories of his original self, or rather the knowledge of what he is meant to accomplish, Rei makes certain to form the growth of his other half, so they could reunite and then restore their original self stronger than ever. To this end, Rei allies himself with anyone that he feels could be of use to him, and continues to perform the plan that his original self had set up. He would also make sure to stay away from his other half, as being in close proximity would cause Ren to be able to sense Rei's presence no matter what. Rei is also very cunning, as while he never shows any signs of emotions, Rei is capable of feigning them, due to his observations and memories of how one reacts. This allows him to act happy, sad, or even anger when the situation calls for it, which allows those he intends to deceive to be fooled into beliving his feigning emotions and not realize the true lack of emotional responses he possesses. In battle, he is deadly and is focused on quickly killing the enemy and wouldn't stop till they are either dead or completely incapacitated, that latter for only a moment before he kills them, unless they are not intended targets and would leave them be to complete whatever mission that he would have. He also has knowledge to use surroundings to his advantage and would even go as far as to abuse any hesitation that opponents have to inflict an injury to help gain an advantage over them. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master: Rei possesses Ren's exact style of Hakuda combat, the first style being the use of open palms strikes and circular motions to make full use of the momentum and a wider range of motion, similar to Baguazhang, also known as Hakkeshō. The secondary skill revolves around kicking as well, just like Ren. However, unlike Ren, Rei uses them to very deadly use, aiming mostly on completely crushing his opponent by using his skills to break bones or even strike at more vital points that could be fatal to the opponent. However, if he has no need to kill them, then Rei simply incapacitates them. Master Swordsman: Just like Ren, Rei also uses the same style of swordplay, but at a much higher level. Also, while Rei focuses more on defense, Rei focuses more on attacks, making very precise attacks on opponents for deadly affects, which is further strengthened when added with his unpredictable style of combining his Hakuda with it. He can also even continue to move and use Hakuda, while controlling his sword in its Shikai state from using his sword like a flail from the use of the tassel. In some cases, Rei is even able to fight while holding his sword in a reverse grip. Immense Endurance: The thing about Rei that makes him dangerous is his an inability to feel pain, whether it be physical or psychological. This makes him very dangerous as he could go push himself to great degrees and continue fighting, despite what damages he takes. Only by completely incapacitating him or killing him can one hope to stop him. Otherwise, he would need to stop on his own. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.